In Software Defined Networking (SDN), the control plane is physically separated from the forwarding plane and communicates with the forwarding plane through an interface (e.g., the OpenFlow protocol). OpenFlow is an evolving networking standard that uses a match-action paradigm for network packet switching. The typical hardware switches that were (and still are) used to implement the match-action paradigm, however, are not quite flexible as they process only a fixed set of fields with a limited repertoire of packet processing actions. A reconfigurable match table (RMT) architecture that overcomes the aforementioned shortcomings has recently been introduced to the market. This new architecture could be improved to make the hardware switch operate more efficiently.